


Call to Cancel

by rockinthebeastmode



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinthebeastmode/pseuds/rockinthebeastmode
Summary: Rae gets in an accident.





	Call to Cancel

**Author's Note:**

> lil snippet based on a prompt from tumblr ✌🏽

This was just her luck. The stars align and the fit Adonis from her maths class asks her out and she ends up in the damn hospital.

She’d been on her way home to get ready when some prick ran a light and rammed right into her, her head knocking against the window and her leg jolted into the door. She wasn’t terribly injured but the doctor had insisted she stay overnight to monitor her concussion. She had a slight limp but otherwise was fine.

Rae was mostly frustrated at missing her date. She could only guess what Finn would think when she didn’t show up.

She stood from her bed, slowly making her way to the door and pulling it open a bit. She glanced around, noting the absence of her nurse, and stepped out and towards the phone booth down the hall. It was about five minutes past the time she was supposed to meet him at the pub but she hoped she could at least leave a message.

She dialed his number and after a couple rings, the phone line clicked as it was picked up and she bit her lip as Finn answered with a breathless ‘Hello?’

“Hiya, Finn…it’s Rae.”

“Rae! I’m so sorry, I’m running late—“

“No, you’re fine. I’m actually calling to cancel…y’see I’m at the ER at the minute—“

“What? Are you okay? What happened?” Finn cut her off, his voice raising an octave.

“I’m fine, it was just a car accident.” She cleared her throat and looked around, her eyes widening as her nurse exited the loo.

“D’ya want me to come down there?” She shook her head as if he was there before shakily responding, the nurse nearing her door.

“I-I mean, sure, I guess you can, but—“

“I’m on my way.”

The line clicked to a dial tone and she hung up the handset, her lips flattening and a hand running through her hair. She jumped when the nurse faced her way, a severe glare on her face.

“Ms. Earl! Y’should be resting!”

***

After returning to bed, she attempted to make herself presentable. Sooner than she expected, there was a knock on the door and Finn cracked open the door, meeting her eyes a moment later. She smiled and he rushed inside, immediately coming to her bedside.

He looked her face over, letting out a sympathetic hiss at her small bandaged head wound. He brought his hand up, brushing his fingertips down her hairline. She shivered, Finn blushing as his hand dropped from her face.

“You really didn’t have to come—“ she started quietly, Finn shaking his head and sitting on the side of the bed.

“It’s alright, Rae.” She tried to smile.

“I’m sorry—“

“I wanted to,” he said sternly before giving her a once over, “I wanted to see you.” Rae couldn’t help scrunching her nose at him.

“You couldn’t wait?”

“On you? Hardly,” he teased with a smirk, his hand covering hers for a moment, “We’ll just have our date here, yeah?”

Rae nodded and the two shared a smile before Finn reached for the menu card on her table.

“Fancy some shitty hospital food?”


End file.
